La Frase Tonta de la Semana
by Kenniana
Summary: Song-One. Y se que vas a estar mejor cuando me valla, y se que todo va a seguir como si nada, mientras te escribo sobre la arena la frase tonta de la semana, aunque no estés para leerla en esta playa. - Entren y lean xD. Dedicación a Davaru.


_*Este One Shot quiero dedicárselo a una amiga y lectora, su nick: '**Davaru**' a quien le prometí un regalo por el día de su cumpleaños, el cual fue hace 'buuuuuuuuu' pero en mi defensa diré que en estos últimos días no me he sentido nada bien, cosa que me ha impedido escribir (aparte de que me tienen más vigilada T0T). Davaru perdón el retraso, supe lo que te ocurrió y espero que ya estés mejor y que leas este pequeño detalle que te dedico con todo mi corazón de melón. :3_

_¡Bueno, a leer! :3_

* * *

><p><strong>La frase tonta de la semana. - One Shot<strong>

**.**

**No seré yo quien te despierte cada mañana,**  
><strong>Como un chiquillo pegando gritos frente a tu casa.<strong>  
><strong>Ya no estaré detrás de ti cuando te caigas,<strong>  
><strong>Pero no creo sinceramente que te haga falta.<strong>

**.**

El viento cálido de mayo sopló una vez más, bañándola por completo de aquella sutil brisa de verano. Sus hebras negri azuladas se ondearon ligeramente, danzando libremente entre el aire con toque salado, y una vez más cayó sobre sus costados para quedarse quietos momentáneamente. Su vista fue atrapada por aquel inmenso mar que se mecía enfrente de ella, alargando sus olas como si quiera tocarla y provocando aquella brisa que hacía que sus cabellos danzaran nuevamente. Su música costera impregnó sus sentidos y le cantó una melodía al oído haciendo que calmara aquel dolor que se aferraba en su pecho.

Unas lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas hasta perderse por los bordes de su fino rostro… ¿Cuánto más iba a llorar? ¿Cuánto más iba a sufrir? ¿Hasta cuando su dolor cesaría?. Cansada, agotada y sin ninguna otra ilusión aparente se dejó caer en la arena de rodillas y lloró aún más, desgarrándose el alma, gimiendo de dolor.

"_- ¡¿Qué no te das cuenta? - había gritado con mucha rabia su hermana menor, exasperada por lo que ocurría - ¡Él solo te tiene lástima! ¡Nunca te ha amado y no lo hará ahora! - declaró cruelmente y sin remordimientos."_

- P-Por que… - murmuró débilmente perdiéndose entre sus gemidos de dolor y martirio. Presionó sus manos, hundiendo sus dedos en la marfil arena, haciendo que sus limpias uñas se ensuciaran en ella, ahora ya nada importaba.

"_- Hinata… - llamó su mejor amiga al verla llorar tras haber discutido con su hermana menor, Hanabi. - Hay… hay algo que tienes que saber - declaró la rubia de ojos celestes con algo de dificultad - Yo…_ _n-nose si lo que dijo tu hermana sea cierto - tanteó nerviosamente, sobándose el brazo izquierdo - Pero lo que si es cierto esque Sakura y yo hablamos con él… le contamos de tu enfermedad y de lo que sentías por él - en ese momento la ojiperla dejó de llorar y abrió los ojos de sobremanera - F-Fue antes de que ustedes se hicieran novios. - confesó temerosa - T-Tu sabes que él no le puede negar nada a Sakura… ella… ella le pidió que te tratara…"_

Hinata respiró entrecortadamente, lo dicho por su amiga aún le causaban estragos de dolor en su pecho.

**.**

**No seré yo quien guíe tus pasos cuando te pierdas,**  
><strong>No seguiré quemando noches frente a tu puerta.<strong>  
><strong>Ya no estaré para cargarte sobre mi espalda,<strong>  
><strong>Pero no creo sinceramente que te haga falta.<strong>

**.**

Se sentó sobre la arena más calmada, el hipo de su anterior llanto fue disminuyendo, contrajo las piernas a su pecho y las envolvió con sus brazos, recargó su mentón sobre sus rodillas y miró hacia un punto indefinido, dejando que sus recuerdos volasen atreves de su alma.

"_- Hinata. ¿Quieres ser mi novia? - preguntó un rubio de ojos azules, haciendo que su corazón latiera más acelerado, pues él era de quién estaba perdidamente enamorada."_

Si tan solo se hubiera dado cuenta que aquello era parte de un plan para hacerla sentir bien… ¡Jamás lo hubiera permitido!. Pero ella era así, inocente e ilusa al creer que su amor por fin había sido correspondido… ¡Que tonta! ¡Que ingenua! ¡Que patética!.

Pero aunque su alama doliera, ella no tenía ningún remordimiento hacia él, no le echaba la culpa de nada, solo había sido empujado a sacrificarse por su causa y él lo había permitido, aceptando por su buen corazón, por no dejar que su amigos vivieran infelices antes de morir… y ella no fue la excepción.

Le debía tanto a ese hombre… le debía su corta felicidad, le debía aquellos momento mágicos que él le otorgó con su engañoso amor, le debía el ser honrada y venerada por aquellos gruesos y suaves labios que la besaban tan ansiosamente cuando ella no se lo esperaba… le debía su falso amor y el sacrificio por hacerla vivir en una fantasía durante el tiempo impredecible que ahora tenía.

Sino se operaba podría morir.

Pero... ¿Para que intentar vivir?

Su padre la aborrecía, su hermana la odiaba, su familia la negaba… excepto su abuelo y Neji Hyuga, su primo, pero él tenía un compromiso que atender, alguien por quién preocuparse, y su abuelo ya estaba cansado y viejo. Era cierto que sus amigas le había regalado una razón para vivir y él le había obsequiado una ilusión por la cual aferrarse a esta vida. Pero y si vivía… todos serían infelices y más él. No, no lo permitiría, no dejaría que él sacrificara su felicidad al estar con ella.

Sabía que no era indispensable, y creía no hacerle falta a nadie y menos a él.

**.**

**Y se que vas a estar mejor cuando me vaya,**  
><strong>Y se que todo va a seguir como si nada.<strong>  
><strong>Yo seguiré perdido entre aviones,<strong>  
><strong>Entre canciones y carreteras.<strong>  
><strong>En la distancia no seré mas, <strong>**Tu parte incompleta.**

**.**

"_- L-Lo se todo… para ser más precisa… desde ayer. - había dicho tras llamarlo por teléfono - Lamento tanto causarte muchos problemas… perdóname._

_- Hinata de que hablas._

_- Eres libre, Naruto-kun. S-Se feliz y olvídate de mi._

_- Hinata… - llamó conmovido no esperándose aquellas palabras - Hinata no cuelgues, tenemos que hablar… ¡Hinata!_

_Pero ella había cortado la llamada. Y lo conocía tan bien que sabía que él no se quedaría quieto sin hacer nada, sabía que él correría a su encuentro… quizás la engañaría para no hacerla sentir mal, quizás le mentiría con su falso amor, quizás… pero no quiso averiguarlo, no quiso quedarse a detallar en lo que hubiera pasado, sino en lo que haría… desaparecería de la vida de Naruto Uzumaki, así él ya no se sacrificaría, así el ya no la engañaría al decirle que formaba parte de él."_

Mientras su dedo índice jugaba con la arena, recordó el día en que lo conoció. Desde ese día se prendió de su sonrisa, se enamoró de sus ojos y de su cabello… prácticamente de él. Sabía que con el paso del tiempo se convertiría en un gran hombre, y no se equivocó, a pesar de que en el fondo él seguía siendo el mismo.

Él se merecía ser feliz ahora por el tiempo alegre arrebatado en su niñez y ella… ella ya había obtenido lo que quería, aún así si fuera a la fuerza, ya no podía pedir más, no quería abusar de egoísta ente la vida y por sobre él.

**.**

**Y se que vas a estar mejor cuando me vaya,**  
><strong>Y se que todo va a seguir como si nada.<strong>  
><strong>Mientras escribo sobre la arena,<strong>  
><strong>La frase tonta de la semana.<strong>  
><strong>Aunque no estés para leerla<strong>  
><strong>En esta playa.<strong>

**.**

_«'Te amo'»_

Escribió sobre la arena seguido de su nombre.

¿Cuántas veces se lo había dicho? ¿Cuántas veces se lo había repetido una y otra vez sin cansancio? ¿Y cuántas veces él había sonreído tan engañosamente gustoso después de escucharla? ¿Cuántas veces la acurrucaba entre sus brazos y le repetía esas mismas palabras sabiendo ocultar muy bien su mentira?… ahora se sentía estúpida y no menos patética de tan solo recordar…

¿Por qué le creyó? ¿Porqué solo tenía compasión de él?, ella solo quería que la amara realmente y formar una familia… pero no así. No a base de mentiras y engaños.

Una familia… suspiró ante su propio pensamiento. Familia, ¿Qué significaba esa palabra en esos momentos?. Lloró aferrándose aún más a sus piernas, una familia era lo que quería formar al lado de la persona que amaba.

"_- Me enteré que Naruto te propondrá matrimonio - dijo su hermana al entrar a su habitación._

_- ¡Creo que si! - exclamó muy contenta la ojiperla mientras cepillaba su cabello negri azulado frente al tocador._

_- ¿Y estás feliz?_

_- ¡Si! - contestó llena de alegría, pero su hermana no mostró alegría por ella, solo estaba seria y con el ceño fruncido. - ¿Pasa algo? - preguntó volteándose para verla directamente y así deducir lo que le ocurría a su hermana menor._

_- ¿Acaso estás ciega? ¡O esque estás tonta! - atacó su hermana sin piedad._

_- N-No entiendo a que te refieres…_

_- ¡Estás apunto de morir si no te operas! - gritó - ¡Y él llega derrepente dándote esperanzas para que vivas!. ¿No te parece extraño que él llegue con su engañoso amor y te dé ánimos para que continúes? ¿No se te hace raro que sea precisamente ahora que él esté a tu lado siendo que desde siempre lo has amado? - exclamó harta por aquel engaño que tenía ciega a su hermana mayor - ¡¿Qué no te das cuenta? - gritó - ¡Él solo te tiene lástima! ¡Nunca te ha amado y no lo hará ahora!"._

**.**

**No es que yo quiera convertirme en un recuerdo,**  
><strong>Pero no es fácil sobrevivir a base de sueños.<strong>  
><strong>No es que no quiera estar contigo en todo momento,<strong>  
><strong>Pero esta vez no puedo darte lo que no tengo.<strong>

**.**

Hinata soltó un suspiro, estaba cansada de llorar y darle vueltas al asunto. Lo cierto esque siempre se soñó con él, amándolo hasta el último momento de su existir… y cuando por fin creyó tener su amor, resultó que todo era una cruel mentira, creada por sus amigas y el hombre al que ella amaba.

Tantos sueños, tantas ilusiones que se creó a su lado fueron echados a la basura cuando su hermana le abrió los ojos…

Ella no quería ser un simple recuerdo para él, pero debía de vivir así hasta el último momento de su vida, pues nunca lograría ser aquella persona que lograra enamorar al rubio, quien lograra hacerlo suspirar y amar… nunca lo lograría y le dolía saber que no podía darle el amor que él ansiaba desde que lo conoció.

- T-Tal vez Sakura lo logre… - murmuró tristemente a la lejanía del mar.

Se inclinó hacia adelante, haciendo que su frente tocara sus rodillas.

Su cabeza dolía y el mar seguía cantando melodiosamente con sus olas al golpear la orilla de la costa.

Cuando ya dejara de existir en este mundo, Hinata dudaba en llevarse consigo los momento más felices de su vida, así que aprovechó para imaginar en como hubiera sido su vida si nada de eso fuese cierto, si en realidad el rubio la amase y si en verdad quisiera formar una familia con ella.

Imaginar… era lo único que le quedaba.

**.**

**Y se que vas a estar mejor cuando me vaya,**  
><strong>Y se que todo va a seguir como si nada.<strong>  
><strong>Yo seguiré perdido entre aviones,<strong>  
><strong>Entre canciones y carreteras.<strong>  
><strong>En la distancia no seré mas, Tu<strong>** parte incompleta.**

**.**

Una imagen de su madre atravesó por su mente. Su madre había muerto de la misma enfermedad que tenía ella… su madre no quiso operarse.

Recordó aquellos momentos en que se consideró ser feliz, en los que creyó ser indispensable para su familia, pero la llegada de otra personita a su vida le quitó atención, la misma persona quien la odiaba por ser la primogénita de la familia y por ende la líder de las compañías Hyuga's… aquella persona quien le abrió los ojos y luego se arrepintió. Su hermana.

Si ella dejara de existir mañana todo estaría mejor. Ya no habría más lastima y compasión, la heredera de la familia Hyuga sería su hermana Hanabi, el orgullo de su padre. Su abuelo ya no tenía por quien preocuparse más que por él y su salud. Su primo Neji estaría más al pendiente de él mismo y de su novia, que de ella. Sus amigas y amigos ya no se preocuparían más… y su amado rubio, por fin sería libre para poder conquistar una vez más a su amiga Sakura.

Suspiró con pesar.

Le dolía en el alma saber que ella no le haría falta a nadie y todos estarían mejor sin ella… era lo que desde hace horas rondaba por la cabeza.

**.**

**Y se que vas a estar mejor cuando me vaya,**  
><strong>Y se que todo va a seguir como si nada.<strong>  
><strong>Mientras escribo sobre la arena,<strong>  
><strong>La frase tonta de la semana.<strong>  
><strong>Aunque no estés para leerla<strong>  
><strong>En esta playa.<strong>

**.**

Sumida entre sus pensamientos y su pesar, volvió a remarcar ese _«'Te amo'» _sobre la marfil arena de la playa, deduciendo que su vida de ahora en adelante sería así como en esos momentos. Sola y sin nadie… sentada sobre la arena frente al mar hasta que sus días terminaran.

- ¿Por qué en ves de escribirlo no me lo dices?

Quedó un una pieza y con los ojos bien abiertos al escuchar al portador de aquella voz.

- N-Naruto… kun - murmuró a la vez que volteaba tan rápido para encontrárselo de pie tras de ella.

Portaba un traje blanco, camisa negra manga larga y zapatos negros. El saco blanco lo tenía colgando sobre sus anchos hombros mientras era agarrado por su mano izquierda. La camisa negra estaba remangada de los brazos y los tres botones de arriba estaba abiertos, dejando ver su piel canela.

El rubio metió su mano derecha al bolsillo de su pantalón y la miró fijamente.

- Si querías venir a la playa me hubieras dicho y te hubiera acompañado.

- P-Pero…

- Además, ¡Por qué me cortaste la llamada! - interrumpió.

- Y-Yo…

- Hinata, eres muy desconsiderada - bufó como un chiquillo.

Hinata no entendía nada, no entendía su presencia ahí, creyó haber sido clara cuando habló con él por teléfono… en un acto desesperado se paró de la arena y lo miró con desconcertada.

- Q-que haces aquí. - articuló por fin.

- Te estuve buscando - se limitó a responder y pronto dejó caer su saco sobre la marfil arena - Es un bonito lugar. - comentó sentándose sobre su prenda tirada.

- Naruto no estoy jugando… q-que haces aquí. - le dijo a punto de llorar, sintiéndose tan frágil a cada segundo que pasaba ante su presencia.

- ¿Quieres saber que hago aquí? - preguntó un poco más serio mientras la veía a los ojos.

- S-Si. - respondió la Hyuga un tanto intimidada por su mirada intensa.

- Ven, baja… no quiero que nos escuchen. - dijo el ojiazul al ofrecerle su mano para que ella lo tomara. Hinata titubeó por unos instantes y volteó hacia su izquierda y después hacia su derecha. La playa estaba desierta, no había nadie quien los pudiera escuchar… ¿Qué pretendía el rubio? - ¡Vamos! - alentó una vez más sin bajar su mano. Hinata lo tomó… así era, él podía mentirle y ella podía creerle. Lo último que supo fue que se encontraba encima de Naruto, pues en un microsegundo él la había jalado haciendo que ella le cayera encima - Así está mejor. - comentó sonriente logrando su objetivo. La apresó de su cintura y la besó en los labios.

- ¡N-Naruto! - reprendió ella sonrojada alejándose un poco de él.

- ¿Um? - él hizo como si no la entendiera. Hinata agachó la cabeza sintiéndose indefensa ante su engaño, él la detalló por unos instantes y recordó aquella llamada. - ¿Por qué te fuiste? - por fin preguntó, acomodándole un mechón de cabello negri azulado detrás de su oreja en un acto tan íntimo. Hinata se estremeció entre sus brazos ante su pregunta, quiso levantarse pero él no se lo permitió al aferrarla más a él.

- N-No nos engañemos Naruto. - dijo lastimosamente - Tú no me a… - el rubio puso un dedo sobre sus labios impidiendo que ella termina con su frase.

- ¡Dilo y juro por ese cangrejo que acaba de salir que me meto al mar para ahogarme!- dijo infantilmente.

Hinata no sabía si llorar o reír. ¿Acaso el rubio le estaba diciendo que estaba equivocada?, lloró mientras reía… no sabía que hacer. Una parte de ella le decía que le creyera y eso la hacía sentirse dichosa.

El rubio vió tristemente sus lágrimas, lágrimas por las cuales juró jamás volver a ver.

- ¿Quién te hizo dudar de mi?, ¿Quién te dijo tal cosa? - preguntó quedamente.

- N-No hace falta quien me lo diga… simplemente lo sé.

- ¿Por qué dudas de mi amor? - Hinata quedó callada - ¡Por qué dudas!

- ¡Por favor Naruto! - dijo la ojiperla queriéndose alejar de él, pero una vez más fue detenida. Hinata se obligó a responder - Desde hace mucho que nos conocemos, y justo cuando Sakura te hablo de mi enfermedad… ¡Tú vienes a mi y dices que te gusto! ¿Acaso no hay razón para dudar? - dijo encarándolo, esperando que él quitara la mirada dándole a entender que era cierto lo que decía. Sin embargo Naruto la miró fijamente y frunció su ceño.

- ¡Como diablos no quieres que me fije en ti si eres una mujer atractiva! - contraatacó sin pensar, cosa que hizo que Hinata se sonrojara por lo dicho y bajara la cabeza avergonzada. Naruto suspiró, Hinata se merecía que él se sincerara - Quizás sea cierto que Sakura me habló de ti y de tu enfermedad, quizás sea cierto que fui un tonto que no se dio cuenta que el verdadero amor lo tenía a tan solo mirarte y prenderme de ti - Naruto le alzó el mentó para obligarla a mirarlo - Quizás sea cierto que cuando comencé a tratarte no estaba interesado en ti - Hinata sintió nuevamente sus ojos aguarse - Pero solo me bastó unos días para enamorarme de ti y de tu generoso espíritu, me bastó unos días para darme cuenta que no te quería perder, para prometerme resguardar este amor… para no dejarte partir. - Naruto la estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos parea darle a entender que él hablaba con la verdad - Hinata. Me enamoré de ti y cuando sentí que podía perderte, me aterré. - confesó - Por favor… no vuelvas a escapar de mi. - susurró delicadamente en su oreja. Hinata tembló y lloró una vez más.

- P-Por favor… - pedía entre sollozos - N-No me tengas lástima. - hundió su cabeza en el hombro del rubio. Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido, ¿Por qué Hinata le decía eso? ¿Acaso no le había quedado claro que él la amaba? ¿Acaso no entendía que él no podía vivir sin ella?

- Hinata, si te tuviera lástima júralo que no te estaría profesando este verdadero amor que siento por ti - respondió lo más serio que pudo - júralo que jamás te diría que te amo, porque no puedo decir cosas que no siento - confesó y era cierto, Hinata lo sabía muy bien - Pensé que me conocías. - dijo tristemente.

- N-Naruto - susurró asustada por perderlo ante su inseguridad, cosa que Naruto pudo darse cuenta - yo no…

- ¡Además, si te tuviera lástima jamás me hubiera ganado una demanda de a gratis! - exclamó cambiando la conversación para que ella no se sintiera culpable.

- ¿C-Como? - preguntó la ojiperla muy confundida por lo dicho.

- Que creo que estaré demandado - dijo falsamente triste.

- ¡¿Pero por que? - preguntó alarmada.

- Esque… - titubeó avergonzado - Le rompí la nariz a tu primo.

- ¡Que! - Hinata se separó de él muy sorprendida.

- ¡Le rompí la nariz a Neji! - exclamó para que le quedara en claro a la ojiperla.

- ¡Por qué lo hiciste! - dijo preocupada.

- El muy imbecil no me quiso decir en donde estabas. - confesó avergonzado.

- ¡Pero no debiste! - reprendió la ojiperla.

- Lo se. - le dio la razón - Pero solo así pude sacarle la información.

- Pobre Neji. - se lamentó.

- Si… ¡Pobre! - le siguió el ojiazul a modo de juego.

- ¡Naruto! - regañó Hinata.

- ¡¿Qué? - dijo inocentemente.

Hinata miró al rubio directamente a los ojos y detalló cada facción de él… ¡Dios!, ¿Cómo podía dejar de amar a ese hombre que se comportaba de una forma tan infantil cuando quería hacerla sonreír, y de una forma tan madura cuando el tiempo lo ameritaba?.

Hinata sonrió llena de gozo, tenía al certeza que Naruto también la amaba tanto como ella a él.

- ¿En qué piensas? - preguntó curiosamente el rubio.

- En que Neji necesitará cirugía. - bromeó dulcemente, a lo que el rubio sonrió zorrunamente.

- ¡Pero se lo merecía! - el rubio le siguió aquella broma.

Quedaron ahí tendidos sobre la arena mientras las olas golpeaban la costa y una brisa fresca se hacía presente. Naruto yació ahí con Hinata encima de él, recargada en su pecho y siendo acariciada por él en su espalda.

- Te amo Hinata - derrepente dijo Naruto - jamás lo dudes - Hinata se levantó solo un poco para encontrarse con su mirada celeste llena de seguridad.

- Y yo a ti Naruto - respondió - También te amo.

Sin esperarse más, Naruto la atrajo hacia él y se fundieron en un dulce y cálido beso, degustándose mutuamente, pactándose con sus labios ese amor que se profesaban.

Ambos perdieron la noción del tiempo entre caricias, besos y sonrisas.

La tarde caía, las olas cada vez fueron menos intensas, la brisa bailó en el ambiente y el mar dejó de cantar su melodía.

**Fin.**

_Espero que este One les haya gustado ^^, o sinó por lo menos espero que les haya entretenido. Para los que me leen en mis fics, debo decir que por causas de la vida los dejé varados y no porque quisiera, pero les aviso que pronto los actualizaré C: Bueno sin más que decir, excepto… '¡Davaru perdóname! T0T' y 'Regálenme un review T0T! me despido xDDD, y ya saben, los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto y las faltas de ortografía son gratis! =D _

_Gracias por leer. C:_

_**¿Me regalan un review? :3**_


End file.
